


slight relief.

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Transylvania 6-5000 (1985)
Genre: Banter, Cute, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: For the prompt, “This is the opposite of what I told you to do.”





	slight relief.

“I’m going on a date,” Jack had said.

“Yes, Jack,” Gil had agreed.

“I’m going to be back around ten o’clock. Don’t wait up - go to bed when you feel tired.”

“Yes, Jack.”

“In your own bed. Not in my bed.”

“Okay, Jack.”

“And just– You know. Be asleep, and in your own bed, when I come back. Oh, and for God’s sake, Gil, _do not_ watch any movies on the TV, and especially not any horror films.”

“Sure, Jack, you don’t have to talk down to me, I know what you’re saying,” Gil had said. 

And that is why when Jack arrives in his hotel room, which is adjoined to Gil’s hotel room, Gil is shivering in Jack’s bed, wide awake. He is dressed in his polka-dotted pyjamas, wrapped in every blanket he could find, and as well as the overhead light, the _three separate_ lamps in the room are all turned on.

“Jesus Christ, Gil,” Jack says. “This is the opposite of what I told you to do.”

“I wasn’t watching a horror movie!” Gil blurts out. “And I know I’m in your bed, except that I’m not really, I’m just on top of it, and the blankets are all mine, and I didn’t meant to not be asleep, I did _try_ to go to sleep.”

“Do you know how I know that you’re lying to me, Gil?” Jack asks, crossing his arms over his chest. He hadn’t really expected Gil to do as he’d said, and there’s a tiny bit of him - a bit that he won’t admit to - that is kind of relieved. Gil looks at him with Gil’s approximation of a poker face, which is just Gil’s usual expression of absolute and obvious revelation, but slightly more constipated.

“… No?” Gil says, finally.

“Because the TV is hot enough to fry an egg on,” Jack says, hovering his palm over the black plastic. “Was the screen even dark when I came in?”

“No,” Gil admits in a guilty voice. 

“Can I turn some of these lamps off?” Gil’s mouth falls open, his eyes full of horror. “You don’t have to sleep in your own bed,” Jack adds, resignedly. He doesn’t really mind the idea of Gil sleeping next to him, because he does it all the time anyway, and he’s always warm, and Gil doesn’t snore or talk in his sleep, or even fidget too much. He’s better to sleep next to than most women, actually. Except for the, um, the obvious drawback… That he isn’t a woman. “You can sleep with me. What was the movie about?”

“Evil clones,” Gil said.

“No one is going to clone you.”

“But if they did–”

“Gil, no one even wants _one_ of you, let alone two.” Gil frowns, his brow furrowing in offence, and immediately, Jack feels guilty.

“Really?” he asks, his voice full of hurt. 

“No, not really,” Jack says hurriedly, and moves to change the subject. “Can I turn the lights off?”

“You can turn off… You can turn off those two,” Gil says, pointing. “But can you leave the one by the window on?” Jack sighs. 

“Yeah, Gil,” he says finally. “Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up on Tumblr](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
